Overleg gebruiker:Emma McGregor
Archief 1 Voor vragen kan je altijd op mijn overlegpagina terecht ;) Veel plezier (trouwens je woont op de Calea Victoriei 7) Tahrim Veltman 15 jul 2008 11:36 (UTC) Civitas Nieuws |} http://wikikids.wiki.kennisnet.nl/Afbeelding:Auguste_van_Beieren.jpg http://wikikids.wiki.kennisnet.nl/Afbeelding:Maria_Amalia_van_Brazili%C3%AB.jpg http://wikikids.wiki.kennisnet.nl/Afbeelding:Hortense_de_Beauharnais.jpg http://wikikids.wiki.kennisnet.nl/Afbeelding:Amalie_van_Beieren.jpg http://wikikids.wiki.kennisnet.nl/Jos%C3%A9phine_de_Beauharnais http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Image:Maria_Hendrika_of_Belgium,_Duchesse_de_Brabant.jpg7; koninklijk gezin :Ik zie dat je Wikikids gebruikt voor je informatie. Misschien ben je ook geinteresseerd in KinderWiki. Wij zoeken namelijk nog medewerkers, wil jij ook meewerken? 213.10.27.88 13 aug 2008 13:40 (UTC) :: Ik ben moderator bij Wikikids, en heb bijna 700 artikelen gemaakt. Ik zou graag mee willen helpen, maar dan zit ik met een probleem; Ik zou dan over hetzelfde onderwerp artikelen maken. Maar de artikelen op Wikikids heb ik zelf gemaakt, dus als ik ze niet zou kopiëren, zou het er nog hetzelfde uitzien. Ik weet niet of ik dat wil, en of dat eerlijk is tegenover Wikikids. Ook heb ik enige tijd op Wikipedia gezeten, maar ik ben daar gestopt omdat mijn artikels verwijderd werden en ook omdat ik me heel erg ergerde aan de vertaling van de namen (bijv. Karl Ludwig van Oostenrijk, die op NL Wikipedia vertaald is als Karel Lodewijk...). Als ik jullie help, is het dan zo dat mijn artikels met rust worden gelaten (tenzij er natuurlijk niets van klopt, maar dan heb je altijd nog overlegpagina's)? Wel moet ik er even bijzetten dat KinderWiki er beter uitziet en volgens mij heeft het actievere leden. Emma McGregor 14 aug 2008 09:29 (UTC) :::Nou, we kunnen het wel goed vinden met Wikikids. Je artikels, nou... het is eigenlijk wel een vrije encyclopedie. Hoe is het op Wikikids dan? Overig is het best makkelijk op 2 wiki's te werken: Ken123 doet dat, Timo doet dat, BoxofChocolates doet dat ook... Na 2 weken kan je bij ons ook mod worden. 213.10.27.88 14 aug 2008 16:32 (UTC) :::: Ja, ik heb een account aangemaakt op KinderWiki. En ook al mijn eerste artikel gemaakt (Elisabeth van Oostenrijk). Emma McGregor 15 aug 2008 10:24 (UTC) :::::Wil je trouwens bij de Civitaanse Gemeenteraad? Ik moet een bijzondere beslissing maken, maar we hebben te weinig leden. Timo woont niet in CL dus hij kon het ook niet worden. 213.10.27.88 15 aug 2008 18:27 (UTC) :::::: Wat houdt dat in? Mijn school begint namelijk volgende week en dan heb ik heel wat minder tijd. Emma McGregor 16 aug 2008 14:11 (UTC) :::::::Wel, je kan beslissen over wat er in Civitas gebeurt, maar dan wel eerst overleggen met andere leden en de burgemeester. Kijk ook op Gemeentehuis Civitas Libertas voor meer info. 213.10.27.88 16 aug 2008 14:21 (UTC) :::::::: Oké, is goed. Ik zou wel graag bij de gemeenteraad willen. Wat moet ik dan nu doen? Emma McGregor 17 aug 2008 14:42 (UTC) ::::::::Ben je goed in Nederlands, kan je redelijk rekenen? Zoja: welkom, we gaan binnenkort een heel belangrijk overleg nemen, en dan mag het volk ook stemmen. Ik vertel je er dan later meer over. Maar zo nee: sorry, dan niet. 213.10.27.88 17 aug 2008 18:38 (UTC) Infobox inwoners Hoi Emma, ik zag dat je de infoboxen bij de inwoners had gedaan. Best leuk hoor, ik waardeer het dat je de moeite erin steekt, maar misschien moet je je voortaan toch liever niet "bemoeien" met andermans' gebruikerspagina, alleen met toestemming. Sommigen willen liever de oude infobox: het is ook niet echt verplicht om de nieuwe te hebben, snap je? Maar we waarderen het wel hoor. 213.10.27.88 17 aug 2008 18:03 (UTC) ::Ja, dat weet ik. Ik ben het met je eens, dus zou het nooit zomaar doen. Ik heb echter zitten "sleutelen" aan de straten en adressen in Victoria, omdat er totaal geen patroon meer in zat. De adressen (vrijwel alle) waren veranderd, dus heb ik gezorgd dat het goed stond op de gebruikerspagina's. Toen heb ik ook meteen de verbeterde versie van de infobox erbij gezet. Emma McGregor 17 aug 2008 18:07 (UTC) :::Ah, ok ik snap het. Volgens de wetten zou het eigenlijk niet mogen, maar goed... ik ben officieel nog geen politie. Wel bedankt voor de moeite. Wil jij misschien de burgemeester van Victoria worden? Dan moeten we alleen nog voor Wikistad zoeken, of heeft die al een nieuwe? 213.10.27.88 17 aug 2008 18:10 (UTC) ::::Ja hoor, dat zou ik best willen worden. En nog een ander vraagje; waarneer mag ik een derde huis nemen? Wat moet ik daar nog voor doen? Emma McGregor 17 aug 2008 18:13 (UTC) :::::Niks, dat mag al. 213.10.27.88 17 aug 2008 18:34 (UTC) De Koninkrijken He Emma heb je wel eens gehoord van de koninkrijken der renaissance? Het is een spel op het internet waarbij je moet overleven in 1456. Verder is het een hoop RP en er komen ook een hoop adelijke families in voor. Zelf ben ik een heuse "de Guillotine". Misschien wat voor jou? -- Bob I 29 aug 2008 18:06 (UTC) : Haha, wat grappig. Ik zit al op die site! Ik heb me een paar weken geleden aangemeld. Maar bedankt. Emma ml. McGregor 30 aug 2008 15:17 (UTC) Welkom! Ik, als iemand van de "oude garde", heb je nog niet verwelkomen dus hierbij: WELKOM! --OuWTB 21 sep 2008 17:02 (UTC) : Haha. Bedankt! Emma melirix McGregor 23 sep 2008 10:24 (UTC) Verkiezingen 2009 25 apr 2009 07:26 (UTC)}} Welkom terug, Emma! 27 apr 2009 15:15 (UTC) Emma Zie svp KinderWiki, www.kinderwiki.net. 5 mei 2009 00:42 (UTC)